Things Change An XF Christmas
by OutOfDate
Summary: 5 or 6 years after TRY! Lina and assorted lackeys get invited over for Xmas! VERY XF ROMANCE! [XF]
1. Rememberance

**Author's Note:** Yay! Disclaimer: Slayers doesn't belong to me . . . or so you think! But yeah, really, I don't own it . . . yet; but once I take over the world, you'll all see who really owns this series! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!

* * *

**Things Change - An X/F Christmas  
**Chapter 1 - Rememberance

* * *

Filia lay in her bed; her eyes still closed as she slowly awoke from sleep. The air was cool around her face; it had snowed last night. The cold air on her face was refreshing in contrast to the comfortable warmth surrounding Filia's body. Her bed was warm, and it was only so much more comfortable being rapped in her slumbering husband's arms. She could hear him softly breathing, feel his chest rise and fall on her bare back as his warm breath touched at her shoulder rhythmically. She smiled to herself as her eyes crept open. She wished she could stay here forever. Frost touched at the windowpanes across the room from the bed as a wintry light snuck through the glass causing the room to take on a pale glow. Light snow still fell, though the golden dragon could see the crisp blue sky through the flurries.  
  
Light footsteps in the hallway caught in Filia's ears. Someone was trying to sneak past her bedroom door. Filia smirked as she snaked her way out of her husband's embrace. The cold air took her breath away and she longed to crawl back into bed with the handsome man who had shifted onto his back to finish out his sleep. Fighting off the urge to join him Filia donned a heavy robe and opened the bedroom door, managing to escape to the hall without waking him.  
  
She turned toward the stairs in time to see a bit of blonde hair disappear around the corner. She smiled as she descended the stairs herself. The blonde hair belonged to a young girl. Most would assume she was six or seven, which mentally she was, though she had been born only two years ago. The child was still half asleep, her violet-tipped golden hair was a tangled mess, and her purple nightclothes two sizes too big hung off of her shoulder haphazardly and her pant cuffs dragged on the ground. She turned her large blue eyes to her mother as she heard the woman coming down the stairs behind her. Rubbing her eyes with her sleeve, she smiled, "Morning, Mama."  
  
"Good morning, Sole," Filia smiled and picked her daughter up, fixing her pajamas absentmindedly, "We need to get you some that fit. What are you doing up this early?"  
  
"I like my jamas, Mama." She replied happily, and then pointed to the large bay window at the end of the kitchen, "It snowed. I wanna get up and go out and play. Will you play with me, Mama?"  
  
"We'll see. Let's get some breakfast ready." Filia answered as she set the girl on the counter top and reached for a pan.  
  
As breakfast cooked and her daughter explained the intricacies of building a snow fort Filia found herself looking out the windows. The garden, long since harvested, was covered in over a foot of snow and icicles hung from the overhanging roof of the shed. The trees on the edge of the yard leading into the forest were white cones and a trained ear could pick out the distant cracking of branches under the weight of the snowfall.  
  
How long had it been since there had been a single snowfall this heavy? It had been before her daughter Sollex was born, when she had just married. The beautiful house she sat in had been a wedding gift from her mother-in-law. The night of Filia's wedding it had snowed fiercely, almost three feet of snow. It had been a late snow, when winter refuses to give into spring and the snow comes as a distant reminder of winter memories. Filia sighed; it had been almost three and a half years since she had come to live here. She remembered well, thanks to Sollex, her little calendar. Sollex had been conceived on the night of that snowfall.  
  
Her mother-in-law said that Sollex would be good luck, a child of good omens. Conceived on the last snow of winter, born under the Blood Moon. It would make for a powerful hunter, she had said.  
  
"Papa!" Sollex's happy exclamation brought Filia out of her memories. The little girl ran to her father, "Papa, look, it snowed! Would you play with me today?" She tugged at his pant leg and he patted her on the head.  
  
"Would you like some breakfast?" Filia smiled warmly at her husband.  
  
Xellos shook his head and kneeled down to look at his daughter, "I'd love to play with you, but I've got this little problem, you see, I can't seem to find my daughter. She's just a baby and I'm afraid I've lost her. Have you seen her, Miss?"  
  
'I guess he has been thinking of the past as well,' Filia thought as she piled pancakes onto plates for Sollex and herself.  
  
"It's me, Papa! I'm your daughter!" Sollex laughed and threw her arms around his neck, "I'm not a baby!"  
  
"Well, indeed you're not!" Xellos picked the girl up and set her at the table where she dove into her pancakes, "Well, I'll play with you as soon as you're finished eating."  
  
As Filia ate alongside her daughter she thought about her family. This was not what she had dreamt of as a girl. She had dreamt of a strong brave golden dragon that would protect her and their family. She smiled slightly. Instead she had a powerful brave Mazoku who protected her and her family. She wondered what had drawn her to such an odd companion. In the time she spent traveling with Miss Lina and the others she found his demeanor detestable at best. He had annoyed and infuriated her at every turn, and she had responded likewise. However when Dark Star had been destroyed and the prophecy fulfilled she had been alone.  
  
Her dreams had been shattered. She was the last of her kind, doomed to spend the rest of eternity alone. There were no other dragons, no strong handsome ryuzoku to protect her. Then he had come. His intention was pure spite, he wished to annoy her and drive her even further into her depression. Yet he had been with her, had comforted her as best as he could, and she came to rely on him. She had grown fond of him, no doubt, but the proposal had still been a shock, but a welcome one. In their time together they had both grown to accommodate each other's needs, wants, and eccentricities.  
  
"Mama, I wanna go out and play with Papa, now." Sollex informed as she dropped her fork on an empty plate.  
  
"Alright, let's get you dressed," Xellos held his hand out to the girl who giggled and took it, "Oh, Filia," he added as he began up the stairs, "I want to talk to you about something later."

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** Alright, that was really fluffy, eh? Well, I needed some establishment and there it is. We'll start getting more humor and the like, especially when Lina and her assorted lackeys come into the picture, but there will be more fluff, too! Everyone needs a fluffy story, eh? R&R and I'll answer any questions you have, too!


	2. Pride

**Author's Note:** A couple notes: I know Xellos isn't capable of so much positive emotion. Let's just say he got used to it, or you can say I used my ALMIGHTY POWER OF THE FANFIC AUTHOR to change it. Ya know, that kinda stuff! Lol n.n

Disclaimer: Slayers doesn't belong to me . . . or so you think! But yeah, really, I don't own it . . . yet . . . but once I take over the world, you'll all see who really owns this series! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!

* * *

**Things Change - An XF Christmas**  
Chapter 2 - Pride

* * *

Xellos stood back and admired his handy work, "Ergh, its' a bit crooked!"  
  
"No, it's not, it's fine."  
  
"Don't be silly, Filia, it's leaning to the right."  
  
"No, it's fine, you just tilted your head."  
  
"No, it's tilted, here, let me just, ergh . . . there!"  
  
"Now it's crooked!"  
  
Sollex giggled. Her mama and papa had been fighting for a long time about the Christmas tree. After a bit more rustling and a small explosion, the sound of a car alarm and breaking of glass the tree was standing as straight as they were going to get it. Sollex looked up, "It's gonna-" Crash! As the tree fell to the ground amid groans from the adults and giggles from the little girl on the couch.  
  
The tree finally stood solidly and straight after three hours of turmoil. "Well, now that that's taken care of," Filia sighed happily and opened one of the nearby boxes, "time to decorate it!"  
  
"Yay!" Sollex hopped off the couch and peered into the box around her mother as Filia began extracting delicate ornaments from the tissue paper.  
  
After an hour of petty arguments about which ornament to put where and a bottle of wine Xellos and Filia managed to help Sollex decorate the tree.  
  
"She's exhausted," Filia sighed as she looked at the small girl cradled in her arms sleeping peacefully. Xellos took the child into his arms and carried her to her bedroom across the hall from his and Filia's.  
  
He laid Sollex into her bed and pushed her hair away from her forehead, kissing her lightly. He adored her. Xellos had become increasingly aware of his feelings since his union with the dragon priestess, and had never been as happy as the day that Sollex was born. He remembered it well. It was the first snow of winter and he had been on Wolf Pack Island reporting his current progress to his mother. His sudden desire to be near Filia had overwhelmed him to the point that he could no longer think. The priest had returned to his home to find his wife in bed in an obvious bit of pain.  
  
Xellos had a lot of worldly wisdom, but delivering a baby was something entirely new to him. Luckily his mother knew a thing or two. Filia had been in labor for an astonishing two days, two days that Xellos cracked his knuckles outside the bedroom door, and when he finally heard his child's first cry he nearly screamed, bursting into the room. Zelas had handed him his daughter and left him with his wife; with his family.  
  
Xellos had always been proud. He was the single most powerful Mazoku that wasn't a Lord himself. He was the son of the Greater Beast Zelas. He had almost exterminated an entire race. Legions of dragons, men, and monsters feared him. Yet none of his pride compared with what he felt when he sat with his wife and held his daughter, when his daughter said her first word, mace, when she took her first steps, when she teleported for the first time, when she . . .  
  
The feelings he had felt over the past half-decade had been strange and foreign, almost painful for him, but in time he grew to know the feelings of love, unselfish pride, compassion, joy, and so many other bittersweet emotions that made this mundane family life so enjoyable for him.  
  
Sure, it wasn't fooling with the emotions of countless people, it wasn't leading an army against the Dark Lord Dynast, it wasn't driving Deep Sea Dolphin insane, but it had a different sort of appeal to it; also, he had his slightly more than occasional tasks to complete for his mother. After all, what would the world do if they found out Xellos Metallium had gone soft?  
  
Xellos tucked Sollex under a mound of blankets and kissed her forehead again then returned to the living room where Filia sat on the couch drinking tea and admiring the tree.  
  
"Filia, I was thinking," the mazoku sat down, sipping a glass of wine from nowhere, "What do you think Lina and the others are doing right now?"  
  
She looked at her husband curiously, "I don't know. The thought didn't cross my mind. Why, is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, I guess I just miss them."  
  
"Christmas is coming, Xellos. Perhaps we could invite them to spend it with us?" Filia offered.  
  
"Yes, that's a great idea, good work, Filia. Hehe, but maybe you should invite them, eh? I don't think they'd be looking forward to spending Christmas with me."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** How's it doing so far? I rather like it! Lina & Co. will be coming into the picture next chapter. Don't worry, Val has not been forgotten! Just stick around.  
  
Also, I know that Xellos is what some might call OOC, but you have to notice that he's matured. No, I'm not saying he's childish. It's just that I accredit his attitude change to his adaptation to family life.  
  
Also, if you have any suggestions for introducing Lina & Co I am accepting them! I have my ideas, but I'm not too pleased with them, so I'd like to hear your thoughts!  
  
Please Review! 


	3. Reunion

**Author's Note:** Nothing like a Christmas fic in March, eh? :P Well, at least I'm getting around to updating!

* * *

**Things Change - An XF Christmas**  
Chapter 3 - Reunion

* * *

"Chicken . . . check. Beef . . . check. Pork . . . check. Bread . . . check. Soup stock . . . check. Fish . . . check. Ham . . . check." Filia continued going over her list of supplies. She had cleaned out three surrounding villages to get enough food for her visitors. Lina and Gourry would be arriving soon and Amelia and Zelgadis would be arriving later. Lina's charred and burnt RSVP had arrived with a charred and burnt messenger stating that she and Gourry were in the middle of a quest, but could definitely make it providing there was food. Amelia's response had arrived a day or so later and was a long-winded collection of chit-chat about the weather and justice and how was Valgaav doing and she couldn't wait to come visit. Mister Zelgadis' letter had arrived with the same messenger from Seyrune with a short and to the point letter stating that he could come. "Turkey . . . check. Red marimino . . . ick, check. Okay, it's all here." Filia looked out the window at the sun about to reach it's apex, "Just in time to get dressed."  
  
Filia considered donning the old shrine priestess' robes she wore when traveling with the Slayers, but decided instead on a elegant green evening gown Zelas had given to her. She never knew why, but Zelas loved to give her clothes. The woman was a tad obsessed with her and Filia's appearance, and more and more she was suggesting what Sollex should wear. Filia sighed. It was the Beast King's first grandchild, afterall, best to let the woman have her fun. Filia slipped into the dress and frowned at the bed where she had set out a suit for Xellos to wear. It still sat untouched, but she couldn't really be surprised. He always chose his own apparel and though he was always presentable, she sometimes felt his eccentricites invaded his wardrobe far too often. Hopefully Sollex at least would be presentable. Her husband and daughter were out, visiting Zelas. She's _going to come back evil, sadisitc, and completely spoiled_, Filia thought stonily. _I wonder if Xellos was raised the same way. Probably not. All grandparents spoil their grandchildren, ne?  
_  
"Coming!" Filia shouted towards the door, prompted by a knock. She looked in the mirror quickly, Perfect, then headed down the stairs and swung open the huge oak door, "Miss Lina! Mister Gourry, it's so good to see both of you! Please, come in!"  
  
"Hi, Filia!" The pair greeted her as they shook the snow from their cloaks and brushed it from their hair and sholders and removed their armor and winter clothing. Filia had to supress a chuckle when she noticed how little either of them had changed. Gourry was the same as ever; tall and dashing with long blonde hair and innocent blue eyes. Lina hadn't changed much, either. Her hair was a bit longer, but she was still short and small-breasted and . . . "Is there a problem, Filia?" Lina demanded, a warning in her voice having noticed the dragon priestess smirking at her chest.  
  
"Uh, of course not," Filia laughed nervously, waving her hands defensively, "No problem. Ummm . . . I suppose you're hungry, right?"  
  
The sorceress's eyes lost the anger and grew wide and excited, eyes mirrored by her ravenous companions', "Finally, some food!"  
  
After they had been seated in a small breakfast nook and the guests had begun inhaling anything edible Filia decided to try to strike up a conversation, "So, what have you two been up to?"  
  
"Well, we've mostly just been looking around for a new sword for Gourry after that whole Dark Star incident," Lina waved her fork around in the air, "You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find a good magical sword on this plane! It's next to impossible. Like, last fall we were searching around the Desert of Destruction and this guy tells us that there's this magical sword called the Blast Blade in teh desert somewhere, but he doesn't say where, so naturally I keep asking him and he eventually runs away but I have no idea why. I mean, it was just a fireball. So, then we start searching the temples and libraries around town for clues, but . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . and eventually we got your letter and thought we'd come pay you a visit."  
  
"Wow, it sounds like you two had some exciting adventures!" Filia exclaimed enthusiastically, more elated that that long-winded description of events was over. It was already mid-afternoon and Xellos and Sollex would be arriving soon, and Amelia and Zelgadis were expected soon, too.  
  
Lina had been eating solidly throughout her story, trying to keep up with Gourry, and now she leaned back in her chair and sighed, "I'm stuffed . . . when's dinner?"

* * *

_Thank the Gods we're almost there_, Zelgadis thought as he watched the sun sink lower in the sky. He led the horse down the path, trudging his way through deep snow, _Any later and we'd never be able to find the house. I knew we should have left earlier._  
  
"We're almost there, right?"  
  
"Yes, Amelia, almost. It should be just up ahead." the chimera responded as he led the girl's horse through the snow.  
  
"Oh, okay. I'm glad, it's cold out here." Amelia hugged her white cloak around her tighter, then looked down at the man, "Anou . . . are you cold?"  
  
"No, I don't get cold," he responded curtly and heard her wince at his tone. He sighed and said calmly, "No, I'm not cold. Thank you though."  
  
"Oh, look, there it is!" Amelia proclaimed happily, pointing up ahead at the quaint two-story house at the end of the path, "We're almost there!"  
  
Zelgadis tied the horse at the hitching post outside of the house and helped the princess from her mount, catching her as her foot caught in the stirrup and she fell forward with a, "Whoops." As they climbed the steps to the door in the evening light they could hear Lina talking rather loudly about something-or-other she obviously felt strongly about. "I guess Miss Lina and Mister Gourry are already here," Amelia observed as Zelgadis tapped on the door. The talking ceased inside and they could hear footsteps approaching the door.  
  
_I don't know why I agreed to go. I should really be off searching for a cure. I don't like gatherings like this. There are countless places left to search for my cure, why am I here? Oh, of course, Amelia insisted that I come. Doesn't she understand that I don't like things like this? I know that it's with Lina and all but_--"Oh, happy holidays, Filia." Zelgadis greeted in sync with Amelia as the door opened to reveal the dragon priestess smiling in a charming green gown.  
  
Lina's face popped around the corner, a chicken leg hanging out of her mouth, "Zel, Amelia, come on in!" She managed to get through the food.  
  
Filia took their coats as they entered and led them into a den where Gourry was occupied with a simple children's brain-teaser game and Lina was standing on a chair with a stick in her hand, obviously in the midst of some dramatic retelling of a recent adventure. No wonder Filia looked so happy to answer the door, Zelgadis thought wryly.  
  
"Zel," Lina poked him with the stick and hopped down from the chair, "How ya been? Long time no see!"  
  
"Hey, Lina." Zelgadis shrugged and sat down, taking the coffee Filia offered him with a thanks.  
  
"Miss Lina! Mister Gourry! It's good to see you again! We haven't seen either of you in ages! I'm glad to see you're looking well. In Seyrune there's been a nasty flu going around that's really hard to cure with magic and I was afraid that if you two had passed through that you might have caught it but it seems that you're both doing well, which is good!" Amelia smiled and panted after her long greeting which earned an 'Ummm . . . yeah.' from Lina. Gourry was to involved in his puzzle to be bothered.  
  
"So, I guess everyone's here!" Lina looked around, "Well, everyone except Xellos, but I doubt Filia invited him!" she chuckled, patting Filia on the shoulder.  
  
"Heheh, funny you should mention Xellos . . ." Filia began nervously.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Check it out: 


	4. Enter Xellos

**Author's Notes**: O. M. G. I can't believe how long it's been! Lol Well, it's nearly Christmas again! LMAO. Ah, after nearly a year I'm to, what, my fourth chapter. Hehe, give me a break, I've been working on a Noir fic. Anyways, short and sweet describes this chapter. I recommend you read the whole fic again in case you forgot something. XD Reviews are welcome and encouraged!

* * *

**Things Change - An X/F Christmas  
**Chapter 4 - Enter Xellos

* * *

"What about Xellos?" Lina inquired, getting slightly angry, "That crazy priest hasn't been harassing you, has he? Damn him, if I ever see him again I'll—"

"Oh, no, nothing like that!" Filia quickly quelled Lina's rage, waving her hands defensively, a small sweat drop forming near her right eye, "It's not like that at all! Please, calm down," As the fiery sorceress took a seat all eyes turned to Filia, who swallowed hard, _Here goes_, "You see, after we all split up and went our separate ways I was really sad and all and the Xellos came to pester me but— by the gods!"

The group of friends leapt out of the doorway, exiting the room as it began filling with packages wrapped with bright, shiny paper. Filia stood aghast as her living room slowly filled with Christmas presents from an unknown source. _Ugh, not again_, a vein in the ex-priestess' head began to throb.

"What's going on?!" Lina asked incredulously.

"Ugh, that woman," Filia muttered under her breath before shooing her guests into the kitchen away from the barrage of gifts, "You see, I'm married now and I have a young daughter, but her grandmother usually goes a _bit overboard_ of the gifts. It was like this last year, too," Filia sighed, remembering the chore of disposing of all the wrapping paper.

"Really, you have a family, Miss Filia?" Amelia asked happily, "That's great, when can we meet them?"

A loud giggle from the living room signaled the arrival of Sollex and with her, Xellos. Filia rubbed her forehead, sighing, "Now, I guess, if they can make their way out of that living room in one piece," She turned toward the living room, calling to her husband, "We're in here!"

"Mommy, did you see all the presents!?" Sollex came darting around the corner but stopped short when she saw all the strangers in her kitchen, running back around the corner.

"Eh, she's shy," Filia explained to her old friends who were looking at the corner that the girl had disappeared around, "Come here, sweetheart," she called.

The small girl peeked around the corner and looked at each of the strange peoples' faces before darting to her mother, latching onto her leg.

Filia smiled, "This is Sollex, she's not very used to strangers," she explained and knelt down next to the child, "Remember those bedtime stories about Lina Inverse and her friends?" The girl nodded slowly, "Well, this is Lina," Filia motioned to the red-head, "And these are all her friends," Filia introduced them all in turn.

"Oh," Sollex said quietly. After a moment of silence she perked right up again, "Mommy, did you see all the presents grandma sent me?"

"Heh, yes, yes I did, they were hard to dodge- I mean, miss," she responded, "Where's your father?"

"Upstairs."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know."

"So, you're Filia's kid?" Gourry reaffirmed, pointing at the little girl.

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh, cause you look kinda old," Gourry scratched his head.

Sollex looked at her mother before responding, "I'm two years old," she said proudly, holding up two fingers.

"Sollex ages quickly because of her race," Filia explained, passing out tea and coffee as the group sat at the table, Sollex in her mother's lap.

"I thought dragons aged more slowly than humans," Zelgadis mentioned.

"Yes, but, Sollex isn't all dragon," Filia explained, "She's half—"

"Mazoku?" Xellos finished from the bottom of the stairs.

"Xellos?!" Lina and her assorted lackeys weren't expecting the appearance of this pseudo-ally, "What are you doing here," Lina demanded. Slowly she realized just what he might be doing there. Instead of his usual black priests robes he was wearing more of a dress suit; black slacks and an amethyst satin shirt. He still wore black leather gloves but he was without his usual staff, "Y-You're not Filia's . . ."

"Husband?" Xellos finished, fetching himself a glass of wine and taking a seat at the empty head of the table, "Hehe, maybe," He turned to the girl sitting in Filia's lap, "Did you see all the presents in the living room?"

The girl nodded feverishly, "Yes, Daddy, can I open them?!"

"Of course not," Xellos laughed, ignoring the gaping travelers around him, "It's not Christmas morning yet."

"X-Xellos, I can't believe this!" Lina half-shouted, "What did you do to Filia? Did you use some sort of _mind control_? So help me I'll—"

"Mind control?" Xellos mused happily, sitting back in his chair and sipping at his wine, "Why, Lina, what do you take me for?"

"Miss Lina, Xellos really isn't _that_ bad," Filia insisted awkwardly, "He's really quite sweet sometimes," she laughed nervously.

"Sweet?" Zelgadis grunted skeptically, "Him?"

"You wouldn't understand," Filia said quietly, hoping to put the issue to rest.

"But, like, seriously, you're married?" Lina clarified bluntly.

"Uh, yes." Filia nodded and held up her hand, showcasing a silver band with a small amethyst and a small topaz, apparently her wedding ring.

"Well . . . that's weird." Lina stated, "But whatever, if you say so. Anyways, I'm getting hungry!"

Glad to have that hurdle cleared Filia set to making them another meal while everyone sat at the table catching up. _Maybe this won't be so bad_, she smiled to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'll try and update soon this time. More likely if you review. 


	5. Realizations

**Author's Notes:** I apologize for the oh-so-short chapter but I haven't really been into the Christmas mood today. Gotta catch me in the mood. :D Well, finally it's time to answer some of y'all's reviews.

**Aoshi & SithKnight-Galen**: I hadn't forgotten about Valgaav however if you hadn't mentioned him I probably would have just said 'He hasn't hatched yet.' . Of course, that wouldn't be fun for Val fans so I'm putting him in, he'll make an appearance next chappy. Of course, I'm going to have to explain fast aging like I had to with Sollex because I don't want him to be just a baby, that'd be no fun IMO. . I'm thinking of rewriting this chapter though, so review with any thoughts about intro-ing Val, though, because I'm not too proud of my work in this chap.

**Jillian**: No, I didn't get your e-mail. If you can even remember anything about what it was about then just e-mail me again. That goes for everyone if you want to e-mail me about anything.

**Gerao-A:** Are you seriously 4 or more people?  
**Ramon:** Skeptic. :P  
** Sunny:** If you read my other story Time Warp it happened about 5 years from the time this fic is set in. I'm considering going with a trend and the next X/F fic I write will be of their actual . . . 'courtship.' shivers Xellos . . . courtship . . . shivers again  
**Alandra:** I plan to, but I'm just trying to work out how to go about it. Any suggestions?  
**Maliska: **I tend not to read Slayers fics unless they're predominantly X/F. I support all the cannon couplings but don't favor any more than X/F.

**SithKnight-Galen:** Most of your questions have been answered above but as for Filia staring, it was more or less noticing Lina's small breast size. ;

Review or e-mail me with all of your comments, suggestions, and questions.

* * *

**Things Change - An X/F Christmas**  
Chapter 5 - Realization

* * *

After a grueling cleanup in order to make the den once again inhabitable the group was able to organize all of the gifts that had flooded the room.

"Honestly, your mother," Filia grumbled as she shelved a final brightly-wrapped package addressed to her daughter.

"What was that, Filia?" Xellos smirked.

"Nothing," The dragon sat their guests around the coffee table and poured everyone a cup of tea. Just as she was about to strike up a conversation there was a knock at the door. She sighed and went to answer it, "I wonder who that could be . . ." After several moments Filia returned and sat down once more, tearing the end off of an envelope delivered by a messenger.

"What is it, Filia?" Gourry asked curiously.

The ex-priestess scanned the letter quickly, a smile growing on her face, "It's from Val; he's going to try and come visit tomorrow."

"Val? Where is he?" Lina inquired, realizing she had forgotten all about the Ancient Filia had adopted during their past adventure.

"He's studying," Filia responded, setting the letter on the table, "I know next to nothing about Ancient dragons and I wanted him to know about his ancestors so we decided he would study with the silver dragons in the north. They're the most like ancient dragons and I have a friend who was willing to teach him," Filia smiled softly, "I wanted him to stay here but he really wanted to go and I feel it was for the best. But he'll be arriving tomorrow and you will all get to see how much he's grown!"

"Can't –yawn- wait," Lina stretched, yawning loudly, "Man, I'm beat."

"Me too," Amelia agreed along with the others.

"Oh, please, come with me, I'll show you where you'll be staying," Filia beckoned as they all stood up. As she led them down the hall to the rooms they used for the rare visitors she called back to Xellos, "Put Sollex to bed, Xellos, please."

* * *

"Sollex is asleep," Xellos reported from where he was donning his pajamas at the bureau as Filia came in.

"So are the others," Filia replied as she kicked off her shoes. They went about their nightly routine, readying themselves for bed in silence for a moment, "I'm glad Val is coming to visit. I'm sure he's grown so much. Aren't you glad, Xellos?"

"I suppose so."

"You _suppose so?" _Filia demanded, her anger rising. Several minutes passed as she stood there, waiting for a response. After a moment of watching the Mazoku go through his nightly habits she sighed, dispelling her anger, "What's wrong?"

"I . . . don't know. Something's different, and I don't know what it is."

"What do you mean?" Filia pressed.

"Everything's . . . _different_. Did you see them? Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis, they've all changed, they've all gotten so much older."

"Of course, Xellos, they're human. Well, except for Zelgadis, but you know . . ."

"I know that, it's just . . . I'm old, Filia, I know that. I've lived a long time and the only people I've ever really known were immortal. I've never . . . seen my friends grow old," He sighed, then chuckled a bit, "Listen to me, I suppose I've changed as well."

Filia smiled warmly, "You've just missed them, that's all. Now, let's get some sleep, tomorrow will be very important."

* * *

**Author's Notes Part Deux**: If you go to my profile and check out my homepage I have a fanfic section I'm looking to populate with fics. You will of course get credit if you would like me to host some of yours. Just e-mail me or something like that, kay?

Many thanks, please review.

Oh, also, I'm working on a fic called Legacy of a Dark Lord and I would really like everyone to read it. It's pretty interesting if I do say so myself. Lol Really, at least try it out.


End file.
